Les héritiers
by Cassiopee Lestrange
Summary: Tout le monde connait l'histoire d'Harry qui était l'élu destiné a vaincre Voldemort;mais peu de gens connaissent l'histoire des héritiers et de la gardienne qui ont servit le camps du bien en étant dans le camps du mal.Durant toutes les années à Poudlard ils ont été l'arme secrète de Dimbledor et c'est à eux que l'on doit la victoire d'Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Les héritiers est ma première histoire elle mélange les univers d'Harry Potter , Twilight et Mercy Thompson et aussi quelques petites choses de legend of the seeker.

Résumé :

Il n'y avait pas que la prophétie d'Harry Potter et Voldemort, une deuxième prophétie parlait des héritiers et de la gardienne , ils étaient d'une grande aide pour celui qui les avaient dans son camps .

Depuis des siècles chaque génération d'héritier avait pour mission de garder la mémoire des fondateurs intact jusqu'au jour où cette mémoire serait utile ,ces héritiers ne sont pas des descendants des fondateurs mais ceux qui ont les mêmes valeurs qu'eux.

Et la gardienne à la mission de protéger poudlard ainsi qu'Altair .

Aujourd'hui les héritiers ne sont autres que Drago Malfoy , Pansy Parkinson , Blaise Zabinni , Lyréa Lestrange et Théodore Nott avec la gardienne Savanah Rogue .Ils ont été choisi par leur prédécesseurs pour aider Harry Potter dans son combat contre Voldemort.

Vous allez suivre leur évolution en parallèle avec celle d'Harry .De leur premiers pas en tant qu'espions jusqu'au jour où ils devrons sortir de l'ombre .

Si vous avez des idées pour améliorer l'histoire je suis toute ouïe .

Bisous .


	2. Chapter 2

Les héritiers

Albus Dumbledore était assit à son bureau , il regardait un homme tout de noir vêtu les cheveux aussi noir que graisseux faire les cents pas dans son bureau .

-Calmez-vous Severus

-Que je me calme !Lili vient de mourrir de la baguette du seigneur des ténèbres comment puis-je me calmer Albus ?

-Et bien nous savons que la prophétie concernait son fils et non celui des londubat. Pour le moment Voldemort est hors service mais il reviendra et nous devrons préparer le jeune Harry à ce qu'il l'attend .

-En l'envoyant chez des moldus ?

-Oui personne n'ira le chercher là-bas , il aura une vie normale du moins jusqu'à ses onzes ans.

-Il est tout sauf normal il n'a qu'un an et il respire déjà la suffisance comme son père.

-allons Severus ce n'est qu'un enfant celui de Lili qui plus est .

-Je le sais

-De plus il ne sera pas seule , les héritiers l'aideront .

-Comment ça ? Rodolphus est à azkaban , Lili est morte , il ne reste plus que Cornélia Saint-James , Narcissa Malfoy et Moi-même avec Alma Del Carbra .

-Je ne parle pas de ceux de votre génération mais de celle de Me Potter .Vous six avez déjà reconnu vos successeurs il ne reste plus qu'a les former pour aider Harry dans son futur combat.

Je refuse que ma fille soit impliqué ainsi que mon filleul.

-Que vous le vouliez ou non ils seront tous deux impliqués mais que préféré vous ? Qu'ils aient toutes les cartes en mains pour survivre ou qu'ils soient complètement perdus quand la guerre fera rage car oui il y aura une guerre terrible et ni vous ni moi ne pouvons y remédier , mais Harry Potter le survivant avec l'aide des Héritiers et la gardienne est nôtre dernier espoir .

-Très bien mais si ils leur arrive quelque chose vous l'aurez sur votre conscience jusqu'à la mort Albums.

-Rentrez occupez vous de votre fille elle vient de perdre sa mère elle à besoin de vous quand elle aura neuf ans nous l'emmenerons elle ainsi que les autres sur l'île des fondateurs.

-qu'il en soit ainsi .

Severus Rogue quitta alors le bureau directorial. Albus toujours assit derrière son bureau ouvri un tiroir et en sorti deux parchemins les prophéties .L'une concernait Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort et l'autre parlai des cinq héritiers et de la gardienne .

il commença à lire celle-ci :

Les héritiers des fondateurs auront la force , le courage ,la volonté et la puissance pour aider ceux qui ne peuvent exister tant que l'autre survit

Celui qui maîtrise la terre descendant de Salazar sera un meneur né.

Celle qui aura un caractère de feu mais qui sait faire attention au apparences digne héritière de Goddric .

Celui qui tire sa connaissance de Rowena maîtrise l'eau et sait se montrer digne d'elle .

Celle dont le don n'a d'égal que sa puissance porte un grand fardeau en plus d'être la descendance de celui qui fit reconnaître les arts divinatoires

Celui qui aura le coeur bon et aussi pur qu'helga ne peut qu'être son successeur et maitriser la force du vent.

Mais il reste la gardienne son destin est aux sanctuaires des fondateurs et sera une arme secrète de taille

Ils n'auront pas le choix de leur camps mais s'y jetteront corps et âmes dans cette bataille .

Mais dans quel camps seront-ils telle est la question.

Il était en pleine réflexion quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Il regarda le femme qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau .

-Papi

-oui Elena que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Es ce vrai il est mort ?

Il détailla sa petite fille avec tendresse elle avait les même cheveux blonds que sa mère et les trais fin de son père dans sa jeunesse quand il se nommait encore Tom jedusor , car oui sa petite fille n'est personne d'autre que la fille de Lord Voldemort et de sa propre fille allégea morte en lui donnant la vie il y trente-cinq ans de cela .

-Non Elena pas exactement il à été juste mis dans une semi mort c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Oh j'ai cru qu'il était enfin mort et que je n'aurait plus à faire semblant de lui être dévouée ou peur quand il s'approchait de Calleb

-Je le sais , mais pour le moment tu as un peu de répit mais n'oublie pas qu'il reviendra et qu'il faudra que tu continue ton rôle.

-Très bien papi

-alors comment vont Sebastiano et Calleb ?

-Ils se portent bien quand j'ai appris la nouvelle je n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir jusqu'ici te voir

-Et tu as bien fais mais maintenant retourne en Italie près des vampires et de ton mari .Et demande leur de protéger ton fils au péril de leur immortalité, car un jour ton père voudra que Calleb suivent ses pas .

Elle frissona quand elle entendit la dernière phrase , elle refusait jamais son fils ne sera comme son père jamais .

-Bien je repars Seb risque de s'inquiéter.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et reparti aussi vite qu'elle fut arrivée .


	3. Chapter 3

9 ans plus tard

Dumbledore traversait à vive le couloir qui menait à son bureau narcissia Malfoy ,Alma Del Cabra ainsi que Cordelia St-James sur les talons .

-Comment sont-ils ?demanda t-il

-Je les trouve détendu mais ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils sont là je les ai laissé faire connaissance .

-Bien ils seront amenés à être souvent ensemble .

Dans le bureau

Pansy se demandait pourquoi elle se trouvait là avec les autres certes ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle les voyait mais là ils se trouvaient à Poudlard .Savanah et elle se voyaient régulièrement et étaient de bonnes amies ,avec les garçons s'était lors des réceptions qu'ils se voyaient et le courant passait plus tôt bien quand à Lyréa elle ne l'avait vu que quelques fois mais la trouvaient aux premiers abord méprisante , mais elle se disait qu'elle apprendrait plus à la connaitre avec le temps mais celle-ci vivait jusqu'en Italie se qui voulait dire qu'elle la verrait moins ,mais Pansy n'était pas du genre à se laisser décourager .

Drago parlait avec Blaise et Théodore , Savanah regardait par là fenêtre .Et Lyréa était assise sur une chaise et semblait dans ses pensée.

Soudainement Lyréa tomba à terre en se tenant les mains ,les garçons se tournèrent pour voir se qui se passait et de même pour Savanah et Pansy.

-Lyréa ça va ? Demanda Drago

-Ils arrivent dit-elle

-Qui ?demanda Pansy

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le directeur de poudlard avec Narcissia Malfoy et deux autres femmes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas .

-Bonjour jeunes gens , il marqua une pause en voyant leur position , Mlle Lestrange que faites vous par terre ?

-Rien je suis tombée de mon fauteuil Mr , dit-elle

Il la regarda de ses yeux bleu malicieux comme s'il ne la croyait pas .

-Bien nous vous av... ,il fut interrompue par Severus qui venait juste d'arriver dans le bureau .Ils fit un signe de la tête pour dire au directeur qu'il pouvait continuer .

-Bien comme je disais ,nous vous avons réuni car vous êtes très précieux .

Il eu un ricannement de la part de Lyréa.

-Comme vous le savez le monde des sorciers à connu une guerre sans précédent qui s'est arrêté il y à neufs ans , l'année de votre naissance .Mais ce que la population ne sait pas c'est que Voldemort n'est pas mort il a juste été mis hors service, mais nous savons qu'il est affaibli mais un jour il reviendra quand il aura trouvé un moyen .Et notre mission de l'éliminer afin de délivrer le monde sorcier .

-Mais n'est ce pas Harry Potter qui est l'élu ?

-oui Harry Potter est l'élu mais vous êtes les héritiers et toi Savanah tu est la gardienne.

En voyant leur air surpris il dit :

-Laissez moi vous raconter une histoire :

1000 ans plus tôt

Doréa était assise face à Juan désespérée Helga , Salazar , Rowena et Goddric venaient encore de se disputer.

-Cela devient lassant ,dit-elle en soupirant

-Si ils continuent comme ça jamais Poudlard ne tiendra pas une année de plus , je l'ai vu.

-Non je m'y refuse nous aussi nous avons participé à la construction de Poudlard .

Une semaine plus tard

-où nous emmenez vous ? Demanda Salazar

-Oui j'ai autre chose à faire , renchéri Goddric

-Sûrement aller voir une de tes catins ,dit Rowena avec mépris

-oh taisez vous tous les trois , les gronda Helga

-Tu n'es pas notre mère que je saches , répliqua Le directeur de Serpentard

Au moment où La Poussoufle allait répliqué , Doréa la protégée des fondateurs, il l'avait recueilli à ses treizes ans , ils l'avaient sauvé des flammes .Les moldus avaient fait brûlé toute sa famille parce qu'ils étaient sorcier .

-S'il vous plaît faîtes un effort nous voulons vous montrer quelque choses avec Juan.

Juan quand à lui avait des visions du passé de l'avenir et du présent , un jour ils avait vu quatre personnes deux hommes et deux femmes qui se tenaient devant un immense château et s'était mis en tête de les retrouver .L'espagnol dû attendre deux ans avant de rencontrer Salazar un jour lors d'un de ses voyages et depuis les fondateurs l'avaient pris sous leurs ailles .Aujourd'hui les quatres sorciers avaient réussi leur rêves créer une école de sorcellerie les début avaient été difficiles mais ils y étaient arrivé avec l'aide de Doréa et Juan les avaient aidé tant moralement que physiquement , mais depuis un an les qu'à très ne faisaient que se disputer pour un rien et leurs protégés avaient marre .

Doréa avait reçu en héritage une ile qui regorgeait de créatures et plantes magiques le soucis était qu'elle était menacée par les moldus qui ne tarderaient pas à la trouver .

Alors un jour Juan ayant eu une vison des fondateurs sur cette île , fit part de sa vision à Doréa qui vit un moyen de réconcilier les fondateurs.

Quand ils furent arrivés sur l'île , la jeune fille de vingt ans leur dit :

-Cette île est mon seul héritage familiale , j'avais envie de la voir en votre compagnie, dit elle avec tristesse .

Les fondateurs la regardèrent avec tendresse elle et Juan étaient un peu comme leurs enfants donc ils n'aimaient pas la voir dans cette état.

-je vais faire un tour tu viens Juan ?

-J'arrive , répondit celui-ci

Une fois seuls les quatre sorciers regardèrent d'un peu plus près .

Helga quand elle avait posé un pied sur l'île fut parcourru d'un frisson et elle voyait que cette île était magique .Elle jeta un coups d'oeil à ses paires remarqua qu'eux aussi avaient la même sensation qu'elle .

Leur regard se croisèrent pendant deux bonnes minutes , ils restèrent immobiles cette île leur faisait le même effet que Poudlard et là ils comprirent qu'ils étaient liés a elle .Alors ils se sourirent , Salazar dit :

-Cette île je m'y sens bien

Et les autres approuvèrent.

-Je pense que nous devrions en faire quelque chose , notre seconde demeure ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi wena .

-Alors qu'attendons nous ? Leur demanda Helga sa baguette déjà en main .

La ballade de tranquillité avait vite tourné au cauchemar Doréa et Juan s'était perdus , ce n'était que vers la nuit qu'ils retrouvèrent leur chemin.

Quand il arrivèrent sur la plage devant eux se trouvait une grande bâtisse pas aussi imposante que Poudlard mais quand-même.

-Alors vous la trouvez comment ?leur demanda Helga

-Elle est magnifique ! Répondirent-ils en coeur

Retour au présent

Ensuite que s'est il passé ?demanda Pansy

-La suite ? Et bien je crois que Mlle Lestrange pourra nous le dire, dit-il en souriant à Lyréa.

Elle ferma les yeux et les images lui vinrent .

-Leur entente ne durera pas longtemps mais avons de se séparés pour de bon , ils allèrent enterrer sur l'île ‚Juan mort tué par des moldus .Ils restèrent deux semaines sur l'île pour y faire leur deuil mais aussi pour y installer Doréa qui ne voulait plus voir personne trop chagrinée , ils en profitèrent y mettre toutes les connaissance qu'ils avaient acquis en cours du temps et avaient lancé un sort pour que seuls ceux qui étaient digne de confiance puissent voir l'île .Doréa à sa mort avait elle modifié le sort pour que ceux qui réincarnaient leur puissance et leurs pouvoirs à tous les six soient liés à l'ile.

Les cinq autres enfants regardèrent la petite fille avec de gros yeux.

-Comment sais tu cela ? Demanda Théodore admiratif

Elle haussa les épaules ,elle même ne savait pas .

-pendant plusieurs siècles le secret sur l'île à été protégé de toutes convoitises , mais Juan avant de mourir avait prédis depuis longtemps la guerre que notre monde connait aujourd'hui, et depuis tour ce temps tous les sorciers mis dans le secret s'étaient et avaient préparer à devoir combattre notre ennemis.

-Oui mais quel est le rapport avec nous ? Demanda Drago

-J'y arrive mr Malfoy , donc je disais qu'aujourd'hui sa prédiction se réalise, et il y neuf ans les héritiers et la gardienne avaient désigné leur successeurs qui ne sont personne d'autres que vous mais chères enfants.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Tous les sixs se trouvèrent sur l'île , Dumbledore ainsi que les autres les avaient emmené sur l'ile et étaient reparti en leur disant qu'ils revenaient dans une semaines pour connaître leur décision.

Lyréa en posant ses pieds sur l'île fut assailli d'images représentant les différents héritiers des générations passées .Quand elle revaint à elle , elle fut émerveillée par tant de beauté , le château était fait de pierre comme Poudlard mais il y avait quelque chose de personnelle dans son architecture que même une petite fille de neuf ans percevait. Elle se tourna vers les autres et elle vit qu'eux aussi ressentaient ce petit quelque chose .

-Alors on y va , mais je suis trop curieux .leur dit Blaise .

Elle l'aimait bien certes elle ne l'avait vu que rarement mais elle avait su que ce garçons avait quelque chose de spécial, en y repensant ils avaient tous quelque chose de spécial.

Quand les adultes étaient venus les chercher et connaître leur décisions , ils avaient répondu par l'affirmatif et quand ils demandèrent pourquoi , les enfants n'avaient rien voulu leur dire .

Dumbledore se souvain que cala avait été pareil avec Lily ‚ Rodolphus , Severus , Alma , Narcissia et Cordelia.

Et s'est ainsi que pendant 3 ans ils apprirent les bases de la magie avancée et beaucoup d'autres choses comme la magie des animagus .

À leurs onze ans ils étaient enfin prêts à mettre en pratique leurs entrainements mais ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre durant cette première année ils devaient montrer leur capacité d'espions. Lyréa avait apprit qu'elle avait le don du Tempus tout comme Juan donc et donc son héritière, de même que Pansy était celle de Goddric , Drago celui de Salazar , Théodore celui de Rowena , Blaise celui d'helga et Savanah celle de Doréa.

Tous les six se retrouvèrent dans le salon du château de l'île , Dumbledore leur avait demandé de choisir leur couverture et comment ils voulaient être perçu par les autres .

-Bon le mieux serait d'être ennemis d'Harry Potter, commença Théo

-Moui , on devrait aussi se rapprocher de Calleb cette année c'est lui le prince de serpentard .

-Nous allons devoir jouer ce rôle pendant sept ans çia sera long

-C'est vrai .

Deux heures plus tard leur plan était prêt et même Lyréa affirma que leur plan marcherai grâce à son don .

-Dîtes vous n'avez pas peur? demanda Savanah

-Oui un peu, avoua Pansy et Lyréa

-Nous aussi, répondirent les garçons.

Ils entendirent tousser dernière eux , ils se retournèrent et virent les fondateurs, enfin plus tôt leur peinture .

-Qu'il y'a t-il ? Demanda Drago

C'est la peinture de Salazar qui lui répondit :

-Vous devriez aller dans le bibliothèque , vous y trouverez quelque chose.

Ils se levèrent donc et allèrent en direction de la bibliothèque.

-Que devrions on nous trouver . se plain Pansy

-on ne trouvera jamais elle est trop immense , dit Drago découragé

Pendant toute leur lamentation ils n'avaient pas vu Lyréa se diriger vers le fons de la bibliothèque , elle prit un livre arc-en-ciel dans ses mains et le feuilleta , et en sorti un parchemo un peu jauni .

-Laisse pon deviner ton don ?

Elle hocha le tête en regardant Théo .Puis elle commença à lire :

À Drago , Pansy , Blaise , Savanah , Théodore et Lyréa.

Si vous lisez ceci , c'est que vous vous posez des questions sur votre rôle et comment mener à bien votre je prends le temps d'écrire cette leytre c'est que je pense que je ne serais pas à vos côtés pour vous le dire en d'abord le conseil numéro au serait de toujours suivre votre c'est à vous de savoir comment gérer votre mission moi par exemple depuis le départ je me suis mise en avant pour montrer mon mécontentement contre Voldemort ,mais Narcissia , Rodolphus et Severus eux ont préférer rester dans l'ombre et devenir des espions , Alma et Cordelia quad à elles se sont faîtes discrètes mais efficaces .Drago quand Rodolphus t'a choisi il a vu en toi un leader charismatique , Blaise depuis ta naissance Cordelia a comprit que tu étais et serait quelqu'un de joviale qui apporterait une fraîcheur aux autres le moment ton caractère de feu a tout de suite plus à Narcissia qui voyait en toi une princesse qui en toute circonstances ne perderait pas la face. Lyréa toi quand Rodolphus est venu te présenter toi et tes frères dans tes yeux brillait une lueur qui je pourrais qualifier de sauvage , je savais que tu n'aurais pas peur de faire des sacrifices pour que tes proches aient une vie meilleure .Savanah , ô toi mon enfant le jour de ta naissance j'ai dû me séparer de toi car personne ne devait savoir que tu es ma fille bien aimée au même titre que ton frère. Alma a vu en toi une battante , le rôle d'une gardienne n'est pas juste de surveiller l'île mais d'y puisse les ressources magiques nécessaires pour epauler tes amis .Théodore mon petit Théo , petit tu était un bébé discret mais tu savais te faire voir quand tu le voulais ‚ je pense que c'est ce qui à conquit Severus il s'est vu en toi .Restes discret et affirme toi quand il faut .

Donc ne doutez jamais de vous et de votre force vous êtes nés pour faire ce que vous faites.

PS:Ma fille veille sur ton frère de loin il ne doit pas savoir pour le moment que vous êtes jumeaux il en va de votre sécurité à tous les deux .

Affectueusement Lily Potter Evans .

-Wow , se permit de dire Blaise

Puis il se retourna et vit Savanah effondrée dans les bras de Pansy et Lyréa.

-Nana ça va ?

-oui Blaise t'inquiète pas

Depuis la lecture il s'interdisent le moindre faux pas qui pourrait leur coûter la vie .

Leur décision était prise , ils seraient espions .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Il fesait nuit dans une maison typique de l'Italie , une jeune fille de quatorze ans se retournait dans son lit sans cesse , elle avait des sueurs froides , son visage semblait torturer.

Le lendemain matin Lyréa se trouva à table avec son parrain

-Lya ?

-Oui ?

-Hier soir tu bougeais beaucoup dans ton lit je suis venu te voir pour voir si tu allait bien .

-oh ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fais juste un cauchemars.

-C'est la dernière semaine de vacances que compte tu faire ?

-j'irais au château voir les volturi pour mon entraînement.

-d'accord mais ne force pas trop

Elle lui sourit

-Mais non de plus moi aussi je suis vampire

-demie vampire ta mère est une sorcière ne l'oubli pas

-oui je sais ., bon j'y vais .

Une demie heure plus tard elle se trouvait devant l'immense château des Volturi, elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle s'était perdu dans Volterra quand elle avait quatre ans et qu'elle avait atterri là .Un vampire s'était jeté sur elle pour l'attaquer dans la salle du trône et il avait été projeté contre le mur d'en face grâce à ses pouvoirs qui venaient juste de se manifester. Après Aro un des trois rois vampire ordonna de lui laissser la vie sauve .Puis son parrain vain la chercher avec sa femme , elle s'était liée d'amitié avec le descendant d'aro qui se nommait Calleb et le fils d'un vampire Alec et d'une louve garou Leah qui s'appelait Alexandro .Alors elle avait eu le droit de venir quand elle veut pour voir les garçons .Leur amitié avait durée six ans , après elle avait dû casser leur amitié pour devenir espionne .Depuis elle était devenu une des trois princesses de serpentard , alors Alexandro la regarda avec déception et Calleb lui avec mépris mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que elle aussi joue un rôle tout comme lui .Calleb était le roi de Serpentard parce qu'il est le petit-fils de Voldemort mais c'est Dumbledore qui était son arrièr grand-père lui avait demandé de devenir espion .Sauf qu'il ne savait pas pour Lyréa et les autres.

Pendant deux ans elle était triste à cause de leur amitié détruite mais maintenant elle s'en fichait pas mal .

Elle arriva vers la salle du trône salua les rois en ce prosternant, Aro vint à sa rencontre lui prit la main , cela ne l'etonnait plus , il avait un don celui de pouvoir lire les pensées des gens en leur touchant la main .Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien il respectait ses pensées et elle lui en était très reconnaissante .Puis s'en alla vers la salle d'entrainement rejoindre Demetri et Félix deux vampires très beaux le premier était un traqueur , il peut grâce à votre odeur vous retrouver n'importe où sur terre .Le deuxième lui était très barraqué et avait une force supérieure à la moyenne des vampire.

Durant quatre heures elle s'entraîna sans relâche jusqu'à leur du dîner , et se contenta de deux poches de sang et reparti chez elle .

Une fois rentrée ses tuteurs étaient de sortie comme tous les lundi soir .

En entrant dans sa chambre elle vit une lettre .

Elle la lu rapidement et parti se laver .Après sa douche elle mit un jeans avec un haut noir .Quand elle fut prête elle prit son pendentif en forme de L et le serra fort en pensant à l'île.

Quand elle arriva elle fut assailli par une tornade Parkinsonienne .

-Lya ça fait deux heures que l'on t'attends !

-J'étais au château je m'entrainai avec les Volturi

Avant que Pansy ait pu rajouter quelque chose Théodore lui coupa la parole .

-l'important c'est que tu sois là maintenant , Lya

-Que s'est'il passé ? Demanda la dite Lya .

Théodore et Pansy se retournèrent et elle pu voir Savanah assise entre Blaise et Drago .Si son ami parraisai calme , son cousin lui en revanche semblait dans ses pensées .

-Dray que s'est t'il passé ?

-Les mangemorts ils sont revenu à l'attaque pour la coupe du monde , un crâne planait dans les aires. En même temps qu'il racontait son histoire elle fut submergée par les images de la coupe de monde grâce à son leur transmis ses visions et resta un moment son parler .

-Peut-être qu'ils ont fait ça juste pour se faire remarquer , supposa Blaise

-ou comme un avertissement , lança Savanah

-Qu'en pense tu Lyréa ? ? Lui demanda Théodore

-Savanah à raison c'est un avertissement, hier soir j'ai fais un cauchemar enfin je croyais mais en y repensant la scène était trop réelle pour n'être qu'un rêve.

-Raconte , lui Ordonna Drago

Elle le toisa quelques secondes puis raconta

-cela se passait dans un cimetière il y avait un jeune homme par terre mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir qui c'était, et des hommes en capuches et robes noirs formaient un cercle autour de Potter et de ,elle marqua une pause , de Voldemort ils étaient en duels Potter se cachaitbmais ensuite je suppose que sa fierté de Gryffondor est remontée et il s'est mis en face de volby et au moment où leur sort sont entrés en collision tout s'est arrêté.

Ils restèrent un moment dans leur pensée, puis Savanah formula ce qu'ils craignaient

-Cela ne veut dire qu'une seule le seigneur va faire son grand retour cette année..

-Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, dit Pansy

-Où est-il ? Demanda Lyréa

-Avec l'ordre du Phénix , répondit Théodore

-Je vais lui envoyer une lettre , se décida Blaise

-je vais essayé d'avoir une vision , dit Lyréa

-Fais attention , s'inquièta Drago

-Plus je pratique et moins ça me fait mal , le rassura t-elle

Deux heures plus tard

Dumbledore arriva un peu fatigué

-Que vous arrivent-ils jeunes gens ?

Et les six lui racontèrent tout en détail. À la fin du récit.

-Eh bien vos soupçons me semblent fondés


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Drago fesait les cents pas dans le salon usant le tapis déjà vieux Alma le tuerait quand elle verra .

-Si il a vraiment décidé de revenir, il le fera de façon à ce que cela se sache ,dit il

-Ou pas , contra Blaise , même quand il reviendra il ne sera pas en possession de tous ses pouvoirs.

-Je suis d'accord avec Blaise , dit Savanah , il est affaibli par ces nombreuses années à rester inactif.

-Il faut surveiller Potter ,il représente une menace pour Voldemort alors il essayera de le tuer.

-Dumbledore a parler du tournois des trois sorciers qui aura lieu cette année

-Vous pensez qu'il le ferra pendant les épreuves.

-C'est une possibilité.

-Donc le mot d'ordre pour cette année c'est vigilence ne jamais perdre mon frère de vue .

-Pas de soucis , tout le monde sera occupé par les épreuves et vu que seuls ceux de 17 ans et plus peuvent participer cela sera facile.

-Bon demain c'est la rentrée je retourne à Volterra préparer mes affaires ,décida Lyréa.

-Okey bye lyly , répondirent Pansy et Savanah

-Rêve de moi , dit Blaise avec le sourire , ses Hormones commençaient à le travailler .

-Bonne nuit Lya , ajouta Théodore en levant les yeux vers le ciel à la remarque de Blaise

-Ne sois pas en retard demain notre chère prince ne risque pas de tolérer cela.

-Je me moque bien de ce qu'il peut toléré ou pas celui la , répondit la concernée avant de disparaitre.

Peu à peu chacun décida de rentrer chez lui.

Savanah arriva chez elle il faisait sombre comme d'habitude et cela ne la gênait pas non , aucun bruit son père devait sûrement être sorti .Elle n'avait pas donc elle décida d'aller directement ranger ses affaires pour demain. Une fois que tout fut rangé elle alla dans sa salle de bain . se déshabilla puis resta plantée devant le miroir elle se trouvait plutôt pas mal , mais elle savait que cette apparence n'était pas la sienne de longs cheveux noir corbeau et des yeux marron foncés ce n'était pas elle.

Alors elle retira son bracelet en argent et regarda dans la glace le changement opérer, petit à petit ses cheveux noirs devinrent roux d'un roux si intense avec des reflets sombres qui lui donnaient un air dangereux et ses yeux eux tiraient désormais vers le vert émeraude comme son frère jumeau .Même si elle s'était habituée aux cheveux noirs elle aimait de temps en temps redevenir elle-même car cela lui rappelait sa mère Lili .Une fois sa contemplation achevée et alla prendre une douche .Après fatiguée elle se coucha rapidement ,embrassa la photo de sa mère qui lui souriait puis s'endormir.

10 h à la Gare

Les six étaient réuni dans la gare ils parlaient en attendant leur prince bien aimé bien-sûr vous noterez l'ironie .

Calleb Saltoli fit enfin son apparition.

-Bonjour, dit-il

-Sei un ritardo, lui dit Lyréa avec véhémence en italien (Tu es en retard )

-so , répondit t'il d'un ton sec (je sais )

Voyant la tension qui émanait d'eux Blaise reprit la situation en main .

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller

.-Oui il est temps en effet , répondit le prince des Serpentard

C'est ainsi que tous les élèves de Poudlard anciens comme nouveaux assister à l'entrée du prince et de ses bras droits , tous se retournaient sur leur passage même les courageux Gryffondor s'inclinaient devant tant de prestance. Une fois dans le train .

Le trajet fut sans encombre , pour une fois Calleb et Lyréa ne se disputèrent pas.

Dans la grande salle une fois la réparation faites , le directeur se leva et prit la parole.

-Mes chères élèves je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard en espérant...

Soudain le ciel magique de la grande salle qui montrait un ciel étoilé se transforma en un orage puis la pluie tomba faisant les élèves crier.L'une des portes du fond de la grande salle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme portant des vêtements sales , il avait les cheveux bruns mi-longs , sur son visage il portait un oeil artificiel retenu par deux lanières en cuir .Il y avait un silence de mort puis il commença à marcher et les murmures commencèrent , il avait un jambe artificielle en métal. Quand il fut arrivé à la hauteur de Dumbledore celui-ci le prit dans ses bras .

-Mon vieil ami , dis l'homme

-Content que tu sois venu finalement Alastor , répondit le directeur

E le dénommé Alastor alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs .

-Comme je le disait soyez les bienvenues en espérant que vous passerez une bonne année.

Tous les élèves applaudir , il leva les mains pour faire taire les applaudissements.

-Toutefois j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer .

...

Drago déambulait dans les couloirs partout où il passait un seul élément ressortait de toutes les conversations :le tournoi des trois sorciers .

Poudlard était en effervescence depuis l'annonce du tournoi et la venue des élèves de Beaubatôn et Dumstang .D'ailleurs en parlant de ça Drago vit un groupe de jeunes filles vêtus de robes bleues passées , elles le regardèrent et sourirent .

Drago se dit alors qu'il pourrait bien s'amuser cette année.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, dit il en français.

Elles le regardèrent surprises et l'une lui dit :

-Tu parle français

-oui très bien même, répondit il

-je m'appelle Élisabeth et toi ?

-Drago

Il la dévisagea elle avait les bruns couleur blé et des yeux bleu ,il la trouva jolie.

-Enchantée drago ,bon je dois y aller les filles m'attendent

-D'accord à la prochaine.

Drago sourit ô oui cette année est pleine de promesses.

Il retourna à la salle commune des Serpentard.

Dans la salle il n'y avait que Lyréa , il vint s'asseoir près d'elle .

-Elle a des beaux yeux ,lui dit sa cousine

Drago se demanda de quoi elle pouvait bien parler, quand il se rappela son don.

Il sourit et dit :

-Effectivement , où sont les autres ?

Elle regarda le feu de la cheminée et dit :

-Blaise drague, Théodore et Savanah sont à la bibliothèque et Pansy avec son groupe de commères.

Dans le cadre de leur mission d'espionnage chacun avait une attitude à avoir ,Blaise le Serpentard accessible mais pas trop , Théodore l'élève modèle , Savanah en étant la fille de Rogue peut de gens venait se frotter à elle ,Drago l'ennemi des Gryffondor et surtout du trio d'or , Lyréa l'ennemi chez les Poussoufle et les Serdaigle , et Pansy elle avait hérité de la place de colporteuse de ragots la plupart des ragots de Poudlard venait d'elle et sa clic .

Ils parlèrent un peu puis peu à peu les autres les rejoignirent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour que l'annonce du tournoi a été faite . Après le repas Dumbledore se leva.

-Il est temps de découvrir le nom de nos trois champions.

Il se retourna vers la coupe de feu , celle-ci dont la flamme était habituellement bleue ,avait une flamme de couleur verte et un premier papier sorti de la coupe .

-La championne de beaubatôn est Fleur Delacour

Toutes les filles de Beaubatôn applaudirent une blonde aux yeux bleu qui se dirigea vers une porte dans le fond de la grande salle .Puis de nouveau la flamme de la coupe vira au vert , un autre papier en sorti .

-Le champion de Dumstrang est Victor Krum .

On entendi des cris chez les garçons de Dumstrang et un jeune brun le visage rond se dirigea vers la même porte que Fleur quelques minutes plus tôt. De nouveau la flamme devint verte et le dernier papier vola jusqu'au directeur.

-Et le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory .

Tous les élèves de Poudlard même les Serpentard applaudirent tandis qu'un garçon se levait à la table des Poussoufle pour rejoindre ses adversaires.

-Un peu de silence, bien maintenant nous avons nos trois champions le ...

Il n'en pas le temps de terminer sa phase que de nouveau un papier sorti de la coupe .

Il attrapa le papier et lu :

-Harry Potter , dit il doucement, puis plus fort, Harry Potter

Un brouhaha sans nom suivi cette annonce puis on vit Harry Potter se lever et tout bruit avança jusqu'à Dumbledore , sur son passage tous le regatdait avec déception, on entendait "c'est un tricheur " venant des quatre coins de la salle ,mais on pouvait vois à quel il ne comprenait pas la situation dans laquelle il se prit son papier des mains du directeur ,le regarda quelques minutes puis se dirigea vers la porte. Dumbledore semblait troublé ,il invita tout le monde a retourner dans leur appartement.

Chez les Serpentard tout le monde incriminait Potter.

Caled se trouvait sur le fauteuil le plus confortable de la salle commune ,Drago et Théodore encadraient Lyréa sur le canapé de droite et Pansy et Savanah étaient assises de part et d'autre de Blaise .

-Que pensez vous de cette histoire ? Demanda le prince des serpents.

-Je pense qu'il s'est fait avoir , Potter n'est pas du genre à faire ce genre de choses. Répondit Théodore

-Je suis d'accord avec Théodore ,mais il est vrai que Potter a un don pour s'attirer des ennuis.

-Moi je m'en fou ,mais il est vrai que Potter n'est pas le genre de personne à se vanter et de plus ,il avait l'air perdu limite j'aurais eu pitié.Dit alors Lyréa

-De mon point de vue je sais comment je vais pouvoir titiller Potter et sa bande cette année. mais je rejoins les autres il n'y est pour rien .dit Drago

-Je suis du même avis que les autres, intervint Blaise

-Perso je vois juste une bonne occasion d'avoir de bons ragots cette année, dit finalement Pansy

-Je vois , bon il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore bonne nuit

Les six lui répondirent et il s'en alla .

Sur le chemin il repensa à ce que ses bras droits lui avaient dit , il aurait pensé qu'ils incrimiraient Harry en bons Serpentard qu'ils étaient. Il fut agréablement surpris , il se dit qu'en fait ils pourrait tirer quelque chose d'eux le moment venu.

Durant la nuit Lyréa fit plusieurs cauchemars sur Voldemort et ils eurent pour effet de la réveillée. Elle sorti de son lit ,puis de la salle commune .Elle marcha jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se remémora son cauchemar .Voldemort qui tuait mimi le fantôme des toilettes pour filles et l'ouverture de la chambre des n'avait encore une maîtrise totale de son don ce qui faisait qu'elle pouvait avoir une vision à n'importe quel moment. Mais avec le temps elle avait fini par s'habituer.

-Il est tard pour une jeune demoiselle comme toi, dit une voix derrière elle

Elle fut étonnée personne n'arrivait d'habitude à la surprendre grâce à son don et de plus de par sa condition de vampire .

-De même pour toi un élève de Dumstrang.

Il sourit , mais se demandait comment elle pouvait savoir qui il est car à à aucun moment elle ne s'était retournée pour le regarder. Comme elle ne semblait prête à parler il d'décida de venir se mettre près d'elle, elle était jeune mais très belle respirait le respect. De long cheveux aubruns avec des reflets ocres et sombres , des yeux gris avec des touches de violet ,un corps fin et un peu musclé et une peau de allée.

-Que fait tu ici toute seule ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut t'intéresser .

-Et bien disons que je n'aime pas voir une jeune fille se balader tard le soir.

-Toi aussi tu es de ces sang pur qui voit la femme comme un objet qui doit rester à la maison ?

Elle avait cela en le regardant. Il avait un visage assez fin , un menton ovale qui lui allait très bien et des yeux marrons sombres . Des cheveux bruns clairs qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Avec un corps musclé mais toujours fin.

-Non , je ne suis pas comme ça .

Elle le regarda quelques minutes , elle senti ses canines de vampire qui s'allongeaient , une nouvelle sensation parcouru son corps.

Comme il vit qu'elle ne parlerait pas beaucoup ,il décida de partir.

-Bien sur ce vu que tu ne semble pas décider à parler je m'en vais .

Il se remit donc debout et se dirigea vers la sortie , quand il entendit :

-J'ai fais un mauvais rêve

Il sourit puis revint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

-Oh et tu veux en parler ?

-Non pas trop .

-OK ,donc comment t'appelle tu ?

-Lyréa , elle attendit un moment puis précisa ,Lestrange.

-Ah les Lestrange une des familles de sang pur avec un gêne de vampire.

Elle sembla surprise .

-Comment sait tu cela ?

-Tous sang pur se doit de connaitre les potentielles futures épouses ainsi que l'histoire de leur famille.

-Oui il est vrai

-Mais rassure toi je ne suis pas là pour ça , je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour cela .

-Qui es tu ?

-Arthur Carter

-Famille de sang pur d'Amérique. Pourquoi Dumstrang ?

-Mon père , il voulait que j'étudie là-bas ,donc me voilà

-Ah la fameuse contrainte des parents

-Il est vrai que tu n'as pas ce genre problème

-En effet l'avantage d'avoir des parent emprisonnés à Azkaban.

-Tes parents sont assez célèbres dans le milieu

Quand il la vit se contracter il se reprit .

-oh pas que je sois du genre sang pur et dur, je n'ai rien contre les moldus d'ailleurs ma première copine était une moldue .

Elle le regarda quelques minutes pulls décida de s'en aller .

-Je pars demain j'ai cours .

-Puis-je te revoir ?

Elle hésita mais finie par accepter

-Demain même heure

-OK à demain

Elle fit un signe de la tête et parti .

Cette était assez mystérieuse mais il aimait bien cela. Et sur cette pensée il retourna dans l'aile réservée à son école.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

.Un mardi matin de mars ,les Serdaigle riaient à la sortie de leurs de métamorphose en commun avec les Poussoufle .Alexandro blaguais avec Liam Huffman et Riguel Lestrange. Susan Bonnes parlait tranquillement avec Hannah Abbot .

-Oh mais que vois-je ?les oisillons et les blaireaux ,vous faites une réunion de loosers ?

-Lyréa que veux tu ?

-Mais rien mon chère frère ,à part savoir si tout se passait bien chez les aiglons .

-Ne nous embête pas ,Lestrange barre toi ,dit Hannah avec agacement

-Oh Abbot je ne t'avais pas vu ,tu si invisible ,alors comment se porte ce bon vieux Smith ,ah mais j'oubliais il t'a quitter il y a une semaine pour une Gryffondor.

-Laisse nous tranquille , lui dit Susan

Au moment où Lyréa allait répondre elle entendit dans son dos .

-Barre toi Lestrange tu soûle tout le monde .

Elle se retourna et regarda le jeune homme qui venait de lui yeux gris avec des nuances de vert , assez grand avec des muscles développés ,les cheveux noirs comme la couleur du pelage noire d'un loup ,d'ailleurs la comparaison était risible vu qu'il était un loup-garou. ils ne s'aimaient vraiment pas ces deux la , elle lui jeta un regard polaire qu'elle devait sûrement avoir hérité de sa mè dire qu'il était le fils de Cordelia.

-Saint-James tu viens défendre ta copine ,tout à ton honneur et ton odeur ,même Huffman et Alexandro ne puent pas autant que toi c'est pour dire .Elle faisait allusion au fait que Alexandro était un hybride mi-vampire et mi-loup-garou ,et que Liam était quand à lui mi-coyotte et mi-loup-garou .

-C'est bon Ayden ,je m'occupe de ma soeur , dit Rigel

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et parti avec ses amis .

-Au-revoir Alexandro ,salua t-elle .

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard glacial d'un seul Voldemort pouvait avoir le secret .Elle le regarda partir , il avait la peau matte mais un peu moins que ça mère Leah ,les yeux marrons presque noirs et une musculature peu développée mais déjà trop par rapport à son âge , et les cheveux bruns de son père.

-Pourquoi tu les a fait partir je commençais tout juste à me divertir .

-Arrête tu es lourde à faire tout ça , là je suis sûr que l'on va devoir consoler Hannah à cause de tes bêtises.

-Et alors

-Quoi c'est à mère et père que tu veux ressembler c'est ça ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle ,si ce que je fais ne te plais pas libre à toi mais je t'oppose pas à moi.

En disant cela elle avait haussé le ton, et le regardait droit dans les yeux .Il avait les même yeux gris qu'elle mais avec des touches de rouge rubis , les mêmes trais fins que sa soeur la seule chose qu'il n'avaient pas en commun dans leur physique était la couleur des cheveux. Là où Lyréa les avaient bruns ,Riguel les avaient blonds .

Ils étaient jumeaux mais seul ce lien subsistait entre eux ,de même qu'elle et leur grand frère Izar avec qui ils avaient 4ans de différences. Izar vivait aux États-Unis chez son parrain ,Riguel lui était en France chez sa marraine .Quand leurs parents furent emprisonnés le magenmagot les avaient séparés en refusant que leur tante s'occupe d' se voyaient régulièrement en Angleterre chez les Malfoy mais peu à peu Lyréa s'était éloignée à cause de son statu d'héritière.

-Je n'ai ni le temps et ni l'envie de faire cela Lyréa ,mais regarde où tout cela à mené nos parents n'oublie pas.

Et sur ces paroles il l'a laissa là. Elle afficha un sourire et dit :

-Aller sors de ta cachette ,je sais que tu es là .

Arthur sorti de l'ombre.

-Et bien ton frère à peur pour toi .

-Mon frère me sous-estime ,il ne sait pas qui je suis réellement

-Moi je sais qui tu es

-Ah et qui suis-je alors ?

-Ma petite amie

-Oh ah oui c'est vrai

-Tu veux dire que tu avais déjà oublié ?

-Non je t'embête ,dit elle en souriant

-J'ai plus cours de toute la journée et toi ?

-Je suis dispensée des cours d'histoire

-Alors on fait quoi ?

Lyréa réfléchi quelques secondes utilisa son don et dit :

-Viens

Ils arrivèrent près de la salle sur demande .Elle passa trois devant le mur et une porte apparut .

-Votre école est cool.

-Oui je sais,répondit elle

Ils entrèrent dans la salle qui avait prit l'apparence d'une petite chambre ,dans les tons violet et gris ,il y avait une baignoire de marbre blanc , le lit a balquin était à trois place .

Il l'a regarda avec un sourire

-Ben quoi j'ai soif ,dit elle innocemment

Ce qui n'était pas faux depuis une semaine elle ressentait sa soif , Lyréa avait compris que elle était entrée dans la phase du calice .C'était spécifique aux vampires sorciers vers 14/15 ans il ne pouvait plus se nourrir de sang artificiel ou de sang en poche,ils ressent le besoin de boire à la source sur un humain appelé calice ,cela se manifestait par un allongement des savait qu'Arthur était son calice depuis leur première rencontre .Et plus le temps était plus cela devenait urgent pour elle de le boire , ses amis lui avait conseillé d'y aller surtout Pansy , Blaise et Drago .Alors le soir du bal de Noël ,ils étaient allés ensembles tous les deux .Comme personne ne s'occupait d'eux ,ils s'étaient éclipsés et s'est produit se qui devait se produire.

-Je vois ,lui dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait mordu il avait été tellement surpris qu'il était resté immobile pendant deux bonnes minutes. Aujourd'hui il trouvait cela très excitant.

Elle l'embrassa longouresement pendant qu'il lui caressait les seins à travers son uniforme , il la souleva et la posa sur le grand lit .Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et elle le bascula de façon à ce que se soit elle qui domine ,elle se débarrassa de sa veste et sa chemise pour se retrouver en soutien Vert bouteille .Il l'a regardait faire puis reprit les commandes ,il enleva à son tour son haut et lui retira son soutien .Il l'a regarda quelques instants jolie le seule adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il l'embrassa puis descendit le long de son cou et ensuite pris son sein gauche dans la bouche et le sein droit de sa main gauche .Il lui suça le sein pendant deux minutes puis fit pareil avec l'autre ,elle avait elle yeux fermés et tremblait légèrement. Grâce à la magie il fit disparaître son pantalon et la jupe de la demoiselle ,elle portait un string de la même couleur que son soutien et lui un boxeur noir .Il lui fît de petits baisers sur son ventre plat tout en descendant ,mais au moment où il allait atteindre son but elle se retrouve sur lui sans qu'il ne puit comprendre quoi que ce soit .Elle lui sourit de toute ses dents, elle l'embrassa dans le cou puis mordit ses tétons doucement mais avec fermeté ,avec ses mains elle le caressa puis arriva à la hauteur de son boxeur .Elle le retira doucement pour le faite mariner un peu quand finalement elle finit son action elle pouvait voir à quel point il était excité , alors elle prit son pénis tout dur entre ses mains et commença à faire des mouvements de haut vers le bas ,il avait le yeux fermés tellement il commençait à minutes plus tard il voyait les étoiles mais ce n'était qu'un aperçu, alors il décida que c'était au tour de Lyréa de les voir .Il l'a coucha tout doucement puis enleva son string rapidement .Il lui fit des bisous sur toute la jambe droite en remontant vers son intimité il commença à la caressé puis lui mit un doigt puis deux et commença des mouvements de va et vient tout d'abord lents puis petit à petit très rapides jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise oui alors il retira ses doigts. Il se mit à genoux ‹ écarta les jambes de sa partenaire puis la ramena à lui ,il l'a pénétra lentement et elle lâcha un soupire de satisfaction ce qui le fit sourire .Elle commença à bouger pour qu'il puisse comprendre qu'il devait continuer .Il sourit et commença a bouger en elle , il alterna lenteur et rapidité et un moment plus tard il atteignit le septième ciel et bascula sa tête en arrière et elle en profita pour le mordre elle bu son sang et atteignit elle aussi le septième ciel .

Wow ,fut tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire après cela. Ils restèrent un petit moment collé l'un à l'autre puis ils durent se quitté car Lyréa avait sortilège avec les Serdaigle .

Quand elle fut arrivée vers la salle de cours, Pansy et Savanah lui sourirent ,elle remarqua que les garçons n'étaient pas là.

-Il sont allés voir Dumby ,lui repondit Savanah qui avait compris sa question muette.

Elle hocha la tête puis lui sourit elle commencèrent à parler jusqu'à l'arrivée des garçons .Puis les Serdaigle arrivèrent , elle leur montra sa petite altercation avec eux ce matin ,ce qui les fit sourirent .Son frère passa devant elle avec Saint-James , ils l'a regardèrent bizzaremnt puis reprirent leur chemin ,en pouvait voir de loin Riguel fou de rage .


End file.
